<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семь мгновений Вейдера by Daisjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894199">Семь мгновений Вейдера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo'>Daisjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж "7 дней" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа написана на одноименный челлендж - семь драбблов по ключевым словам, выкладываемых в течение недели. Внимание, драбблы идут не в хронологическом порядке, датировка указана в тексте!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж "7 дней" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 1. Ключ - "перчатка".<br/><br/><em>Год 17 ДБЯ.</em></p><p><br/>- Мастер, да вы хоть знаете, сколько он спер?!</p><p>Палпатин вздохнул. Разумеется, праведный гнев его ученика был оправдан. И, как ситх, он должен был его поощрять. Но вот как правитель…</p><p>- Знаю. Двенадцать миллионов и две личных яхты.</p><p>- И вы хотите, чтобы я поздравил его с успешным ведением бизнеса? – саркастически осведомился Вейдер.</p><p>- Нет. Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты извлек из этого пользу, - терпеливо объяснил Палпатин. – Устроил публичное слушание дела, обеспечил должную поддержку в прессе, подготовил идеологическую сторону вопроса. «В то время как наши космические корабли остаются без боеприпасов и топлива в тяжелых боях против повстанцев, отдельные несознательные личности…»</p><p>- Душат проворовавшихся чиновников, - негромко пробормотал Вейдер.</p><p>Палпатин с глубокой печалью посмотрел на ученика. В очередной раз ему показалось, что Храм джедаев избавился от незадачливого Избранного с искренней радостью.</p><p>- Ты знаешь такое выражение: «стальная рука в бархатной перчатке»? Для политика, между прочим, важнейшая аллегория! Первое у тебя есть. Даже в двух экземплярах. Даже в прямом смысле. Но, Вейдер, за столько лет пора бы обзавестись и вторым!</p><p>- Мне заказать новое покрытие для протезов? – невозмутимо осведомился Вейдер. Палпатин вздохнул. Нет, все-таки идея делать из ученика наследника Империи была явно преждевременной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Драбблы 1 и 2 получились практически взаимозаменяемые))<br/>Персонажи: Черная Эскадрилья, включая Черного-Лидера. Пилоты придуманы для фика "Люк, кто твой отец?", их добровольное согласие на участие в совершенно постороннем фанфике получено.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 2. Ключ - "бухгалтерия". </p><p>
  <em>Год 10 ДБЯ.</em>
</p><p>- И в завершение – доклад об убытках, понесенных эскадрильей по вине фелинкса корабельного контрабандного (1 шт., пол мужской, кличка – Контра), - закончил Ласс. – Джастер, зачитай.</p><p>Тот невозмутимо достал датапад, обвел взглядом собравшуюся в кают-компании Черную эскадрилью, чуть задержавшись на застывшем в кресле главкоме. Лорд Вейдер, конечно, не обязан присутствовать на пилотских собраниях, он все же в первую очередь главком. Но кто станет останавливать милорда? Тем более, он действительно носит позывной «Черный-лидер».</p><p>- Проводка систем резервного питания правого ионника на тай-файтере – минус 2 шт., - начал Джастер. – Перегрызена.</p><p>- Чем-то она ему по душе пришлась, - задумчиво заметил Крис. – Причем только для правых ионников.</p><p>- Видать, левые хрустят хуже, - добавил Рик.</p><p>- Пол в кают-компании Черной Эскадрильи – минус 1 квадратный метр, - продолжил Джастер. – Подран с целью увеличения остроты личного оружия биологического характера.</p><p>- Когти точил котик, - меланхолично вставил Миано. – Пока его Ласс не спугнул.</p><p>- Датапады образовательного характера – минус 3 шт. частично. Покусаны, но не понесли необратимого ущерба для хранимой информации.</p><p>- Он приобщается к знаниям. Интересно, зачем ему теория атмосферного боя?</p><p>- Псевдобереза альдераанская в кадке – минус 1 шт., - Джастер запнулся, потом продолжил, - загажена до полного увядания.</p><p>- Не «загажена», а «многократно удобрена насильственным методом», - поправил Ласс.</p><p>- Группой лиц по предварительному сговору, - машинально процитировал уголовный кодекс Герхард.</p><p>- Доппайки продовольственные – минус неучтенное количество. Потому что часть контрабандные и по документам не проходят.</p><p>- Это конфискат, - с достоинством ответил Рик.</p><p>- Перчатка главкомовская правая – минус 1 шт.</p><p>- Прогрыз? – заинтересовался Вейдер. До этого момента он молчал, и только хорошо знавшие его Черные могли понять, что главком внимательно слушает.</p><p>- Утащил и пожевал, - уточнил Джастер.</p><p>- Если фелинкс пожевал мою перчатку, его срочно нужно исследовать на бронебойность, - отметил Вейдер. – Ее даже с внутренней стороны не так легко повредить.</p><p>Ласс молча протянул ему жесткую черную перчатку с отчетливыми следами некрупных зубов на внешней стороне кисти.</p><p>- Надо будет разобраться, кто поил корабельного фелинкса ситхской алхимией, - пробормотал Вейдер, рассматривая отметины. – Это всё?</p><p>- Моральный ущерб точному исчислению не поддается, так как моральную пользу Контра тоже приносит, - закончил Джастер.</p><p>- Тогда добавлю в эти расчеты еще один пункт, - Вейдер натянул перчатку обратно на кисть протеза. – Пойманных и покусанных диверсантов – плюс 2 шт. Причем один джедай.</p><p>- Когда это Контра отличиться успел? – негромко удивился Герхард. – Видимо, мы тогда на вылете были…</p><p>- Значит, его пора зачислять в ряды СИБ, - флегматично заметил Миано.</p><p>- Лучше в службу обеспечения, - возразил Рик. – Пусть обеспечивает тепло, уют и веселую жизнь.</p><p>- Мы и так не собираемся списывать его на землю, - подвел итог Ласс. – Просто отмечаем для истории. И бухгалтерии.</p><p>- Чтобы в следующий раз не оправдываться, почему у нас в кают-компании псевдобереза увяла до истечения срока плановой замены, - добавил Рик.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Вы Вейдера видите? А он есть!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День 3. Ключ - "инструкция".</p><p>
  <em>Год 0 ПБЯ.</em>
</p><p>Люк вошел в собственную комнату, больше похожую на пещеру с лампочкой под потолком, и раздраженно плюхнулся на койку. Ну вот, опять. Нет, он вполне понимал, почему руководство Альянса не хочет слушать фермерского мальчишку, приблудившегося к восстанию только из-за череды нелепых случайностей. Но как они сами не чувствуют, что здесь плохое место? Отсюда надо срочно улетать, и объективных аргументов против этого Люк не видел. О том, что на Явине IV находится база повстанцев, знает, кажется, уже половина Галактики. Смачно взорвавшаяся в системе Звезда Смерти подтвердила это всем сомневавшимся. Что толку оставаться на засвеченном месте? Надо уходить, пока блокада еще редкая и прорваться можно!</p><p>Люк сердито закусил губу. Дома, на Татуине, дядя с тетей всегда слушали его во всем, что касалось дурных мест и плохих предчувствий. Знали, что он чует беду лучше всех в округе. Здесь же его просто не воспринимали всерьез. «Да-да, мальчик, ты, конечно, герой. Иди к себе, у нас тут серьезный разговор». И это бесило!<br/>Звякнул, отвлекая от мыслей, комлинк. Люк удивленно покосился на него. Входящее сообщение. От кого, интересно? Наверное, пишет Ведж или Шира. Хан пришел бы сам, большой, шумный и громкий.</p><p>Номер отправителя не был определен. Сообщение оказалось текстовым и длинным.</p><p>«Вы будете сидеть на Явине еще несколько месяцев, и я ничего не смогу с этим сделать, - отпечатались на экране ровные строчки. – А во многом и не захочу: большинство повстанцев сами выбрали свою участь. Тебе же, чтобы выжить на Явине, стоит выучить несколько простых правил».</p><p>Люк нахмурился. Повстанцы? Сами выбрали свою участь? Это что же, получается, ему пишет кто-то… с той стороны?</p><p>«Не ходи в одиночку. С друзьями, приятелями, случайными знакомыми. По двое или трое. Вообще побольше времени проводи в компании. Следи за поведением тех, кто рядом. Если оно покажется тебе слишком агрессивным или просто неестественным, обращай на это внимание. Простой вопрос «ты чего?» может быть очень действенным».</p><p>Непонятно. Люк передернул плечами. Кажется, неизвестный отправитель тоже бывал на базе и чувствовал, что тут что-то не то. Может, все-таки повстанец?</p><p>«Пропавших без вести не ищи. Вообще не углубляйся в ненаселенные коридоры, даже по очень важным делам. Если кто-то из твоих спутников очень захочет туда отправиться, не удерживай, не поможет».</p><p>Ненаселенные коридоры были повсюду. Странно, но большая и многолюдная база повстанцев не заполнила все помещения, хотя той же технике требовалось много места. Один такой коридор начинался недалеко от комнаты Люка. Там стоял пост охраны, следили, чтобы из необитаемой части комплекса не приполз кто-нибудь живой и кусачий.</p><p>«Если ты уже можешь осознанно управляться с Силой, прячь ее как можно чаще. В идеале – постоянно. Если не умеешь – ничего не делай. Не пытайся научиться пользоваться Силой самостоятельно! На Явине тебя быстро найдут и помогут. В результате ты останешься здесь надолго и, может быть, даже живым».</p><p>Люк мазнул пальцем по панели, пролистывая сообщение дальше.</p><p>«Почаще улетай с планеты. У тебя будут возможности для этого. Как можно больше времени проводи в атмосфере или космосе».</p><p>Против этого Люк и сам ничего не имел. Если уж угораздило вляпаться в восстание, стоило хотя бы полетать в процессе.</p><p>«Если меры предосторожности не помогут и ты все-таки нарвешься, будь очень вежлив. Очень. Размахивание световым мечом в сторону собеседника вежливостью не считается. Попытка потыкать пальцем – тоже. Прими как данность: с тем, кто обитает на Явине IV, ты не справишься. А вот попытаться уболтать можно».</p><p>Подписи не было. Люк в который раз за последний месяц зябко передернул плечами. Как в каком-то идиотском ужастике, честное слово… Ну кто может писать ему из Империи? Не было у Люка там никого настолько близкого, что стал бы предупреждать об опасности. И откуда снова это неприятное чувство, что кто-то стоит сзади и читает послание поверх головы самого Люка? Он резко оглянулся, комната на секунду смазалась перед взглядом. Разумеется, за спиной никого не было.</p><p>На экране горела последняя строка послания.</p><p>«Постарайся выжить».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Год 3 ПБЯ.</em>
</p><p>- Я твой отец!</p><p>Люк от неожиданности отступил дальше, чем хотел, и едва не запнулся о какую-то торчащую из пола железяку. Впрочем, противник почему-то не спешил воспользоваться его оплошностью и ударить по открывшемуся запястью.</p><p>- Чего?</p><p>- Я твой отец, Люк, - мрачно повторил зловещий черный силуэт в доспехах. Лорд Вейдер почему-то опустил меч, явно не собираясь продолжить поединок. Люк охотно воспользовался возможностью перевести дух. Раньше он считал себя если не хорошим бойцом, то хотя бы быстрым и юрким… ага, как же! Эта двухметровая бронированная махина, выглядящая не особо маневреннее АТ-АТ, гоняла его по станции, как хотела! И даже момент для разговора подгадала тогда, когда Люк уже откровенно выдохся… для разговора?</p><p>- Но как это возможно?! – вырвалось у Люка, осмыслившего наконец столь неожиданное известие. Впрочем, всю глубокомысленность вопроса он понял быстро и густо покраснел. К счастью, Лорд Вейдер промолчал.</p><p>Люк опустил меч, напряженно закусил губу. Что-то крутилось в голове, настойчиво пробиваясь сквозь воспоминания последних лет и месяцев. Что-то важное…</p><p>- Так это вы послали мне инструкцию по обращению с явинской дрянью? – осенило Люка.</p><p>- С Темным Лордом Экзаром Куном, - поправил Лорд Вейдер. – Вы ухитрились поселиться в одном из помещений его гробницы. К счастью, не в центральном.</p><p>- Ну ни хатта ж себе… - протянул Люк. В голове вилась непрошеная мысль: «Понастроили тут гробниц, честным повстанцам и базу устроить негде…»</p><p>- И остальные предупреждения – тоже вы? – зачем-то уточнил он. За последний год на его комлинк периодически приходили сообщения от неизвестного отправителя. Всегда очень короткие, всегда говорящие о серьезной опасности. «У Родии пиратская зачистка, не лезь», «руководство Гароса IV сотрудничает с Империей, высадка на планету будет неуместна», «Лорд Кел-Дрома – не джедай и обучать тебя не будет»… Откуда автор сообщений знал о планах Люка, тот не представлял. Но, не послушавшись пару раз, понял, что сделал это зря.</p><p>- Я, - на линзах шлема мелькнули тусклые блики.</p><p>Люк на всякий случай помотал головой. Увы, в окружающем мире все осталось по-прежнему. Нет, он мог бы решительно отбросить услышанное и с честью умереть в бою, как и подобает джедаю… Вот только за последний год пребывания в Альянсе Люк очень хорошо научился чуять ложь. Когда выспрашиваешь у руководства, почему их посылают на задание именно в таком составе и имеет ли смысл ждать помощи, очень хорошо чувствуешь сладковатый привкус умолчания и полуправды. В словах Вейдера этого не было.</p><p>- И что теперь? – как-то жалобно спросил он.</p><p>- Переходи на мою сторону, Люк, - Лорд Вейдер протянул ему руку. Люк невольно отступил на шаг.</p><p>- Э, а ничего, что я немного повстанец?</p><p>- Ты попал в ряды мятежников случайно и сам знаешь это. Ты не горишь желанием восстанавливать свободу и демократию по всей Галактике.</p><p>- У меня, вообще-то, друзья в Альянсе! – возразил Люк. – Хан, Чуи, Лея. Еще Ведж и Шира. Да вся моя эскадрилья!</p><p>- Твои друзья – тебе и переманивать, если хочешь сохранить их, - Лорд Вейдер все так же смотрел на него, не отрывая тяжелого пристального взгляда.</p><p>- Хана вы, между прочим, в карбонит закатали! – напомнил Люк.</p><p>- И что? – в эмоциональном отблеске Лорда Вейдера чувствовалось отчетливое недоумение. Ну да, действительно. Не убили, не покалечили, не запытали до смерти…</p><p>Люк снова потряс головой.</p><p>- Вы как себе это представляете? – неуверенно произнес он. – Я ж Явинский стрелок. Меня пол-Империи лично расчленить хочет!</p><p>- А Явинский стрелок Люк Скайуокер и не станет присоединяться к Империи, - в голосе Лорда Вейдера проскользнуло удовлетворение. – Он умрет здесь.</p><p>Люк крепче сжал рукоять меча.</p><p>- На сторону Империи встанет Люк Ларс, перспективный молодой специалист. Который никак не мог взорвать Звезду Смерти, так как в этот день сдавал профильный экзамен в Корусантском инженерно-космическом университете.</p><p>- Я не поступал в университет! – вконец ошарашенно возразил Люк. – А что инженерное дело, что космос знаю только в рамках «куда чем надо ткнуть, чтоб заработало»!</p><p>- Подучишься, легенде надо соответствовать, - отрезал Лорд Вейдер. – Ничего, там по дроидотехнике четверка. Справишься.</p><p>И, взяв Люка за плечо, решительно шагнул куда-то к выходу со станции.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Год 3 ПБЯ.</em>
</p><p>Вейдер вышел из медитации и вслушался в мир вокруг себя. Что-то тревожное ощущалось на грани сознания, восприятие Силы царапало какое-то неприятное чувство… а, нет. Не чувство. Звук. В коридорах «Палача» выла сирена.</p><p>«И что же у нас опять случилось?» - Вейдер машинально нашарил в Силе Люка и успокоился. Вот он, в соседней каюте. Спит. Нет, уже проснулся. Спи дальше. Вейдер уверенно надавил Силой, отключая сознание сына. Тот и так нервно чувствовал себя на флагмане вражеского флота, где умудрился оказаться в роли почетного гостя и будущего специалиста, и потому шарахался даже от дроидов-уборщиков. От самого Вейдера – нет, но смотрел на него с глубоким недоумением. Наверное, еще не привык к столь значительному изменению своего положения. В чем-то Вейдер его понимал.</p><p>Пискнул, включаясь, терминал. Вейдер быстро просмотрел сводки информации по флагману и озадаченно нахмурился. Судя по данным, техническое состояние корабля в норме. В Силе не чувствуется опасности, значит, диверсионная угроза тоже отметается. Сирена активирована на резервном командном пункте. Возможно, внеплановая учебная тревога? Без согласования с ним? Странно. Можно подумать, он такой изверг, что запретил бы. И тембр сирены какой-то необычный… Нужно проверить.</p><p>Выходя из каюты, Вейдер заметил встрепанного Люка, высовывающегося из соседней двери, и восхитился про себя: «Я же только что его отключил! Вот что значит полгода просидеть на Явине».</p><p>- Оставайся в каюте, я разберусь, - велел он. – А то подумают еще, что это ты тут диверсант.</p><p>Люк кивнул и исчез за дверью.</p><p>Резервный командный пункт был почти пуст. Только перед панелью управления связью крутился молодой техник в лейтенантской форме и шепотом уговаривал кого-то:</p><p>- Ну слезь с терминала, вредная зверюга, ну четыре утра же, оставь микрофон в покое!</p><p>Вейдер негромко хмыкнул. На панели управления связью сидел фелинкс корабельный (1 шт., пол мужской, кличка – Контра) и самозабвенно орал дурным голосом в микрофон системы экстренного оповещения. Судя по нескольким царапинам на панели и наспех перевязанной руке техника, снять его оттуда уже пытались.</p><p>- Лорд Вейдер! – лейтенант вытянулся, слегка побледнев. – Разрешите доложить…</p><p>- Сам вижу, - ответил Вейдер и, протянув руку, взял фелинкса за шкирку. Тот обвис, прижав уши. «Чует, ситхское отродье, что нашкодил. И что мою перчатку ему меньше чем за полминуты не процарапать».</p><p>- Еще одна ложная тревога в четыре утра по корабельному времени – спишу на землю без права служить во флоте, - негромко произнес Вейдер. Контра недовольно зыркнул в ответ, явно не раскаиваясь.</p><p>Вейдер провел по панели свободной рукой, запрашивая информацию о перемещениях экипажа. Так, все уже заняли посты по тревоге и готовы к отражению атаки. Что ж, неплохо.</p><p>- Лейтенант, обеспечить отбой тревоги и проведение необходимых процедур. Также выписать рядовому службы обеспечения Контре трое суток гауптвахты за организацию массовых мероприятий без согласования с начальством.</p><p>- С питанием, милорд? – уточнил лейтенант.</p><p>- С питанием, - подтвердил Вейдер и договорил про себя: «Что бы обо мне ни думали повстанцы, но фелинксов я отродясь не мучил. Даже если они на государственной службе».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Год 0 ДБЯ.</em>
</p><p>Вейдер провел рукой по панели терминала, стирая последние данные. Не то чтобы они были особенно секретными, нет. Их копии лежали в открытом доступе сразу в нескольких местах, круг лиц, способных ознакомиться с ними, был достаточно широк. Но вот на личном терминале главнокомандующего их все же быть не должно.<br/>Еще в бытность свою Энакином Скайуокером он грезил о высшем образовании. Сначала, в далеком татуинском детстве – безнадежно: кто же даст учиться малолетнему рабу? Максимум, что светило ему – стихийная школа механиков, образовавшаяся на городской окраине, где отчаянно косящий левым глазом твилекк по прозвищу Доцент учил ребятню, как починить сломанный спидер, если у тебя есть только бластер, многофункциональная отвертка и неприкосновенный запас пищи. Правда, часто его пояснения сводились к «грабануть ближайший краулер и отжать запчасти у джав»…</p><p>Затем, в Храме Корусанта, падаван Скайуокер жестоко разочаровался в высшем образовании. Джедаев учили множеству полезных вещей от астрогации до медицины, но не выдавали даже самой невзрачной справки о прохождении обучения. Зачем? Световой меч, плащ и всепрощающий взор – вот твои документы! В итоге ни один джедай, будучи неплохим специалистом во многих областях, не мог легально устроиться на мало-мальски квалифицированную работу.</p><p>Еще позже, во время создания Империи, ситху Дарту Вейдеру банально не хватало времени на любое образование. Выкроить бы пару часов на сон между пунктами «создать флот из ничего, не прибегая к технологиям Лорда Наги Садоу», «придавить пиратов» и «разобраться с казнокрадством в любимом ведомстве»! Зато теперь, спустя годы, когда молодая Империя более-менее прочно утвердилась в Галактике, а самую значительную угрозу представляли исключительно повстанцы, он все же смог исполнить давнюю мечту. Документ, две секунды назад стертый с личного терминала Дарта Вейдера, содержал диплом Корусантского инженерно-космического университета.</p><p>Разумеется, обучение проходило полностью дистанционно, под фальшивым именем и со всеми возможными предосторожностями. Зато теперь его виртуальная копия – Люк Ларс, уроженец Татуина – получил документ об окончании университета по специальности «разработка и конструирование малых космических кораблей» и мог заочно участвовать в научных конференциях, дистанционно посещать семинары и повышать квалификацию.</p><p>Вейдер нахмурился под маской, привычно отбрасывая в сторону мысль о том, что взял для создания фальшивой личности имя нерожденного сына и фамилию виденного всего раз брата. Это сейчас неважно. А вот четверка по дроидотехнике – это хуже. Нет, Вейдер был справедлив и к своим людям, и к чужим, это признавали даже враги. Он был согласен, что в том же С3РО многие узлы были спроектированы неудачно. Но вот в экзаменационном задании он таких ошибок уже не допускал…</p><p>«Надо будет проинспектировать инженерно-космический, - подумал Вейдер, поднимаясь с кресла. – Заодно выясним, кто из нас все-таки менее компетентен в дроидотехнике».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Осторожно, достигнут критический уровень АУ и ООСа! Обоснуй в ужасе убежал в пустыню, где и сдох!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Год 4 ПБЯ.</em>
</p><p>Последний месяц главнокомандующий пребывал в дурном настроении. Это чувствовал весь экипаж «Палача», и даже корабельный фелинкс поглядывал на милорда с недоумением. Хуже всего было то, что для плохого настроения Лорда Вейдера не было никакого объективного повода.</p><p>«А то разобрался бы, и полегчало», - подумал про себя вахтенный офицер, отводя взгляд от застывшей у смотрового стекла фигуры.</p><p>Здесь Лорд Вейдер всегда проводил немалую часть времени, глядя вперед и, кажется, рассматривая что-то свое, неведомое остальным, среди линий гиперпространства. В последний месяц он тоже не отступал от своих привычек, хотя стал дольше оставаться в каюте и гонять Черную эскадрилью. Этим, как обычно, доставалось сильнее прочих, но им по жизни было наплевать. А вот остальному экипажу…</p><p>«Может, ему джедая поймать? – задумался вахтенный. – Милорду с джедаями драться нравится. Глядишь, поможет от хандры-то. А то жалко молодежь, пугаются».</p><p>Старослужащие «Палача» уже давно знали, что Лорд Вейдер гораздо менее страшен, чем о нем говорят. А вот новенькие, переведенные с иных кораблей, часто пребывали в плену стереотипов. И последнее время мрачный вид милорда этому способствовал.</p><p>«Так где ж их взять, этих джедаев, - вздохнул про себя вахтенный. – Вон, даже на Эндоре никого не оказалось…»</p><p>Темная фигура в плаще шевельнулась, выходя из своего странного оцепенения, и широкими шагами направилась к выходу с мостика. Вахтенный вытянулся, провожая командира преданным взглядом и облегченно выдыхая про себя. Как бы он ни гордился тем, что служит на «Палаче» с его первого выхода и знает всю правду о главнокомандующем, но дурное настроение милорда влияло и на него.</p><p>***<br/><br/>Лорд Вейдер неторопливо прошел по коридорам звездного суперразрушителя, остановился возле собственной каюты. Пара мгновений – и бронированные двери сомкнулись за его спиной. Зашипели сервоприводы, открывая капсулу медитационной камеры. Затем раздался еще один негромкий стук, и в каюте главнокомандующего воцарилась тишина.</p><p>Никто, кроме хозяина помещения, не знал, что в задней стене медитационной камеры находилась маленькая неприметная дверь, ведущая в соседнюю каюту. Там были апартаменты для особо дорогих гостей-одаренных, там стояли кровать и письменный стол, а стены были покрыты напылением из нейраниума… и сейчас там сидел, облегченно вытянув ноги, белобрысый мальчишка лет двадцати в форме флотского лейтенанта.</p><p>- И как я вообще согласился на эту каторгу? – пробормотал он. – Раскусят ведь, как пить дать, раскусят…</p><p>***<br/><br/>Тишина особой палаты медицинского центра прерывалась только попискиванием приборов и размеренным гулом ингаляционного аппарата. Человек, лежащий на единственной койке в помещении, тоскливо покосился на индикаторы наполнения резервуара. Согласно их показаниям, сеанс ингаляционной терапии должен был длиться еще не менее получаса.</p><p>«И как я вообще согласился на эту каторгу? – мысли текли вяло, гудя в такт приборам. – Шесть месяцев интенсивного лечения. Шесть! Да без меня… ну, ладно, флот не развалится. Люк – мальчик умный, советы слушает что по связи, что по наушникам, и самое главное – выполняет. Одаренных, которые могут разоблачить его по изменениям силового отпечатка, возле флагмана виться не будет. А то, что он играет мою роль, защитит медцентр от возможных покушений, пока я беспомощен. Но шесть месяцев!..»</p><p>«Мотивация – великая вещь, - донесся по мысленной связи злорадный голос мастера. – Твой сын ради того, чтобы увидеть относительно здорового отца, готов полгода изображать черную статую на мостике. Ты сам ради того, чтобы увидеть сына на своей стороне, готов на полгода остаться беспомощным. А раньше-то от лечения бегал, как джедай от дружелюбного призрака!»</p><p>«Мастер, а какая мотивация у вас? – раздраженно спросил Вейдер. – Ради чего вы, да, именно вы готовы при необходимости давать моему сыну все возможные советы по межпланетной связи?»</p><p>Сила донесла отчетливое хмыканье Палпатина.</p><p>«Сначала я надеялся, что мои лекции о политической обстановке в регионе заинтересуют его и дадут почувствовать всю красоту построения государства. Ты ведь еще помнишь, что мне нужен грамотный наследник? Но, увы, он весь в тебя, о мой флотолюбивый ученик. Поэтому моя мотивация пока ограничивается вербовкой сильного одаренного».</p><p>Помолчав, Палпатин добавил:</p><p>«А еще я просто хочу, чтобы вы не разнесли Галактику, выясняя, кто кому ситх, джедай и Энакин Скайуокер».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Бонусная сценка, без ключа и особого смысла. О том, "что было дальше".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><em>5 ДБЯ.</em><br/><br/>Малый тронный зал Императора Первой Галактической. Сумерки и тени, скользящие в углах, обтекающие мягкие складки драпировок, за паутиной окна - мерцание космоса. Никаких источников света: последнее время Дарт Сидиус не выносит яркие лампы. Его самого с трудом можно различить на троне, черные одеяния размывают силуэт. Никаких украшений, капюшон вместо короны, золото глаз едва заметно мерцает... немногим позволено увидеть владыку большей части галактики - таким.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эти двое - имеют право.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мрачная фигура в черных доспехах, слишком плавные движения, слишком тихие шаги. Тьма плащом за спиной стелется, ластится, радуется.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>И юноша в мундире без знаков отличия, тоже - в черном, пренебрегая традиционной дюрасталью Империи. Тьма обнимает и его, только в самой глубине умеющий видеть различит дальние огни. Такие мерещатся в конце дальней дороги, в окнах домов...<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Явились, - вздыхает император. Хочется добавить что-то мрачно-пафосное, но толку? Эти не испугаются. - И как вы это объясните, искушением Темной Стороны?<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Двое молчат. Воин чуть качнул шлемом, юноша недоуменно моргнул.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дарт Сидиус тяжело вздыхает. Поучить бы уму-разуму молодых идиотов, не ценящих редкостной возможности, упавшей к ним в руки, выплеснуть гнев Тьмы, тугими кольцами свернутой, за сотней щитов дремлющей... Нет. Позже. Терпение - добродетель ситхов. А они даже не понимают, что, собственно, не так сделали! Порода, хатт их.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Один только что из медцентра. Половина потрохов клонированные, не прижились толком. Даже доспехи не надел! А второй, на минутку, главком, пусть и временный! Первый раз на Корусанте, а все туда же, - Сидиус резко замолкает, почти поперхнувшись, поймав себя на абсолютно неподобающих чувствах. Так рассуждать достойно бабушке из почтенного семейства, а не ситху-императору. Пусть даже ситхам и не запрещены привязанности.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ничего не случилось, - спокойно утверждает тот, кто в броне. - А физические нагрузки мне уже разрешили. И из медцентра выпустили. И доспехи я уже надел, - заметное недовольство в голосе.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Только милостью Силы, - чуть успокаивается император. - И учтите, оба. Если кто-то думает, что его мытарства уже закончились - он не прав. Лорду Вейдеру еще предстоит период реабилитации и курс процедур по восстановлению функций пищеварительной системы, хватит жить на инъекциях. А вы, молодой человек, свое наказание знаете...<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юноша вскидывается:<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Но это уже не просто присутствовать на мостике!<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ничего-ничего, Скайуокер, в Альянсе вам поручали дипломатические миссии, я точно знаю. Значит, и приемы по случаю Дня Империи одолеете, никуда не денетесь.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дарт Сидиус удовлетворенно кивнул, притянул к себе пульт управления - на экране окна бескрайний космос сменился рассветом на Коррибане. Тьма улеглась, прищурив глаза сытым фелинксом. Обоим непослушным аппрентисам перспективы разъяснил. Оба прониклись, осознали и в печали, вот и славно. А то ишь чего придумали: встретились - и сразу рванули в город, покорять подпольные гонки на Нижних уровнях! Его величеству что, самому за всех отдуваться?<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как же сложно с этими Скайуокерами!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>